The goal of this R13 application is to request partial funding support for the upcoming Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on RNA Nanotechnology, scheduled to be held Feb 1-6, 2015 in Ventura, CA. This meeting will be chaired by Peixuan Guo, who pioneered the field of RNA Nanotechnology. Neocles Leontis with extensive expertise in RNA structure and RNA bioinformatics will serve as the vice-chair. Over the last five years, RNA nanotechnology has attracted widespread attention and has become a vigorous and rapidly emerging new field of science (Guo P. Nature Nanotechnology, 2010, 5:833). RNA nanotechnology exploits the modularity and designability of RNA folding and assembly at multiple structural levels to rationally design and functionalize RNA nanoparticles for diverse applications in nanotechnology and nanomedicine. This GRC is geared towards the applications of RNA nanoparticles for early disease diagnosis; non-invasive imaging to monitor the progression of diseases; and targeting and treatment of a wide range of diseases from cancer, bacterial, viral infections to rare eye diseases. The specific aim of this conference is t provide a forum for advancing this new field from discovery to clinical evaluations. Accordingly, researchers from public and private sectors will be invited to: (1) share existing knowledge and set future research initiatives in the field; and (2) foster collaborations between physical/engineering scientists with life sciences researchers, and basic science researchers with clinical investigators. The meeting will cover a range of topics, including biophysical and single molecule approaches for characterization of RNA nanostructures; structural and functional studies on RNA nanoparticles by chemical or biochemical approaches; computation, prediction, and modeling of RNA nanoparticle structures focusing on inter-molecular interactions; application of RNA nanoparticles in therapeutics for the treatment of diseases; and finally two sessions covering the exciting new area of extracellular RNA for biomarker and therapeutic development. The invited speakers and discussion leaders for this GRC will include a mix of world-renowned researchers in the field as well as exceptional junior-level investigators from around the world. The meeting will be advertised to a diverse audience to include early career (undergraduate/graduate students and postdocs) and under-represented scientists in the field.